


Our Get Along Shirt

by miraculousstorytelling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bickering, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Meddling, Mostly Just Arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/miraculousstorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alya and Nino have a fight that places them in danger during an akuma fight, Ladybug and Cat Noir decide it’s time to take matters into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Get Along Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written after ladyserendipitous suggested this idea.

"This is really on you two," Ladybug admonished as she stared Alya and Nino down. "If you hadn't let this silly fight get so far, we wouldn't even need to be doing this."

By "this", of course, Ladybug was referring to the oversized shirt that was currently holding a glowering Nino and Alya hostage. The outside read "Our Get Along Shirt" in a surprisingly lovely script courtesy of Ladybug's partner and co-conspirator.

"You could have been seriously hurt by that akuma," Cat Noir chided, sliding the marker cap back on with a sharp click. "This is for your own good."

Alya shot him a look that made Cat Noir actually shrink back in fear. He was half-certain that if Ladybug wasn't here, Alya Cesaire would have ripped the shirt off and killed Cat Noir with her bare hands.

Nino scowled, "Look, it's between us."

"Yeah," Alya grimaced, "And it's not a big deal."

The superhero duo exchanged a look, equally disbelieving. "Look," Ladybug explained patiently, "This _was_ between the two of you, but then you nearly broke Alya's camera-"

"You so owe me for that," Alya grumbled.

"You almost broke my arm!" Nino shouted back with a scowl.

"Because _no one_ touches my equipment."

Nino sent a Alya a sharp look. She stared back without a hint of remorse.

"When the two of you nearly get attacked by an akuma over whatever this is, that's when it becomes our problem," Ladybug finished.

Cat Noir plopped to the ground and settled in, "Two hours in the shirt. Maybe that will help."

Ladybug nodded and settled beside him, "Try talking it out."

"What? I'm not talking to him," Alya declared.

"Fine with me." Nino squirmed as he searched his pockets for something and frowned, "Where's my-"

Cat Noir grinned and held up Nino's phone along with his headphones. Ladybug held up Alya's phone with an equally wicked smile.

"Oh, no..." Alya murmured, a bit pale now that she realized exactly what was happening.

"Oh, yes," Cat Noir and Ladybug said in unison. Not only were they trapped in a shirt together, they'd also lost access to their technology until their time in the shirt together ended.

Nino groaned, "Come on, dudes, this is stupid."

Alya glanced at Nino with a frown, "You know, you don't have to call _everyone_ 'dude', Nino. You sound ridiculous."

"Oh, really mature, Alya." Nino grumbled, "Attack the way I talk."

"You sound like an 80's surfer movie reject."

"At least I don't listen to One Direction."

Alya gasped, "I listen to them _ironically_."

"It's not ironic if you know all the words!" Nino argued.

"You're a music snob!"

"I just have good taste!"

"Good taste?" Alya scoffed, "You think The Beatles are overrated."

"Because they are."

Ladybug gently interjected, "Okay, okay, I think this is about something a little more than music."

Alya and Nino looked away from each other, frowning.

"Why did you take her camera, Nino?" Cat Noir asked, hoping to spark a conversation.

"Because she was trying to get herself killed."

"I was just trying to get a better angle," Alya protested.

Nino rolled his eyes, "Yeah, by running _under_ the akuma."

"I was going for an action shot."

"Is that what you call being an idiot these days?" Nino asked, frustrated.

"Idiot?!" Alya turned to look at him, "You're the _idiot_ , Nino."

"I'm not the one risking herself for a stupid story."

"Stupid?!" Alya shouted, "You knew before we started dating how important the Ladyblog is to me and now you're calling it _stupid_?!"

Nino almost shouted right back at her, but instead, he stopped himself and simply stared furiously at the floor, bitterly commenting, "Whatever."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Ladybug and Cat Noir watched quietly, waiting for one of the two to crack.

In the end, it was Alya who spoke first, "If I'm late to dinner, you'd better explain why to my mom."

"If you just talked, we _could_ let you out early for good behavior," Cat Noir offered.

"Oh, that's all?" Alya glanced over at Nino, "Hey, Nino, how's the weather?" she asked, her tone flat.

"Better than my relationship," Nino answered, his ordinarily warm voice low and cold as he deliberately looked away from Alya and the two heroes watching them.

"Great talk," Alya snapped, bitterness creeping into her tone now, " _I'm_ sure ready to go home."

Ladybug glanced at Cat Noir, "Does she really think that's going to work?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. She seems pretty desperate."

"She knows that we mean she has to talk about their problems, right?"

Alya snarled, "We don't have any problems!"

Ladybug actually looked momentarily taken aback by Alya's fury. Nevertheless, she turned to face her partner as nonchalantly as she could manage, "So how many tries do you think it would take me to get into Alya's phone anyway?"

Alya's eyes narrowed, " _You wouldn't_."

"More than it would take me to get into Nino's," Cat Noir answered with a chuckle.

Nino stared, "Dude!" Alya audibly sighed in irritation at the word, and he sent her an equally frustrated look.

"You really think so, kitty?" Ladybug taunted as Alya began struggling to take the shirt off. Ladybug casually swung her yo-yo and looped it around Alya's and Nino's waists before glancing back to the phone, her fingers wiggling in delight as they hovered inches over the screen. "Count it."

Alya pushed and fought against the surprisingly sturdy rope of Ladybug's yo-yo, "This is _so_ not fair."

The two were now even more pressed together, their once free arms pinned to their sides as they were forced closer than before.

"Why don't we just talk about it?" Alya finally asked Nino, resigning herself to her situation.

"What, the fact that you're reckless and impulsive?"

Alya scoffed, "I'm not _reckless_."

"An hour ago, you were running headfirst into an akuma fight!" Nino yelled, anger rising in his voice.

" _That's what I do! I'm a reporter, Nino!"_ Alya hissed, furious, "We've been _over_ this! And this controlling boyfriend thing is _really_ getting old."

"Controlling?!" Nino sputtered, "You think I'm...?" He scowled, "You know what? Just forget it. If you think that, you really haven't been listening to me at all."

"Stop _sulking_ , Nino," Alya shot back, "It's not a good look on you."

"Neither is catty, but you're going for it anyway," Nino replied, his voice growing colder by the second.

"You're going to have to get _over_ this at some point. Preferably soon. I'd like to go home some time tonight."

He rolled his eyes, "You mean you'd like to go to your _blog_."

She bristled, "What _is_ it with you and the Ladyblog?"

"I just think _people_ should be more important than a stupid _website_."

" _Are you seriously jealous of my blog?"_ She asked, incredulous, "That's so childish."

Nino finally glared at her with such furious intensity, Alya actually looked nervous for a second. "No. What's childish is putting yourself in danger for page views. If you keep doing this, one day you're going to go out, and you're not going to come back! You're not a _hero_ , Alya."

"I know that!" She shouted back, her eyes brimming with tears, " _Believe_ me, I know that. I'm not doing this for the views. I'm doing this because _this_ is the closest I can get to being a hero. Reporting on the action, telling everyone how amazing Ladybug is..." She blinked rapidly to clear vision, "It's important to me."

"Well, _you're_ important to me," Nino said softy.

She glanced over at him, almost deflating as she stared into his eyes. He looked uncomfortably vulnerable as he watched her carefully.

"Are you really that worried?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"Yeah, dude, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

She considered that for a moment. "Fine. Ladybug," Alya looked over at the hero, "How can I do my job safely?"

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other, then she slowly answered, "Well, if you're quiet and keep a safe distance. And it would help if you stayed out of sight." She sighed, "We'll do our best to keep you safe, and I don't mind giving you interviews. I'm sure Cat Noir wouldn't mind either."

Cat Noir nodded, "I'm purrfectly happy to help out."

Alya snorted, a small smile lighting up her expression, "I'm not asking for special treatment." Nino relaxed next to her.

Ladybug chuckled, "Alya, we just care about you."

Cat Noir nodded, "It would be a catastrophe if we lost our favorite reporter." He grimaced when Ladybug elbowed him for the second pun.

Alya looked over at Nino, "Okay, from now on, I promise I'll be more careful."

"Thank you." Nino sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder, "I'm sorry about your camera."

She finally relaxed against him, "Sorry about your arm. And for worrying you."

Nino rested his forehead on hers, murmuring softly, "I love you, babe."

She blushed a little and smiled, "I love you, too."

"Looks like the shirt was a success!" Ladybug declared as she recalled her yo-yo with a brilliant grin, "I'm proud of you both."

Alya shrugged off the shirt and grinned, "I'm saving this in case you and Cat Noir get in a fight."

Ladybug chuckled, "Like that's going to happen." She handed Alya her phone, and Cat Noir returned Nino's phone and headphones to him.

Cat Noir winked at them, "If we ever fight, we'll just kiss and make up."

"Cat!" Ladybug chided him as he snickered. They went their separate ways, leaving Nino and Alya alone. The two glanced over at each other and laughed.

"Wanna help me write this up for the Ladyblog?" Alya asked with a hopeful smile.

Nino shrugged, "As long as you let me pick the music."

"Deal."


End file.
